Kiss Kiss
by ljsr252
Summary: sesshomaru in love? inu-father reserected? kikyo and kagome share inuyasha? naraku finaly gets the jewel and no one cares? has the inu-world gone mad! lol no one knows you'll just have to find out wont you?


**A/N:**_ hey lj here again, sorry, im into DBSM...if you dont like it leave,! ok i might be into BDSM but that does not mean i know everything. so if i make mistakes...again i am sorry. *lowers eyes and bows* if there is any wrongs in this passage, please reveiw and ask me to correct them,...so let are story begin._

**Chapter one: coming to attenchen.**

Daina, sat at her desk trembling. She thoght she left that life behind her, at least she had tryed to. She was a strong person now. Her own person. She was free. Yet this e-mail proved otherwise. She read it again slowly, this time memorizing each word.

"dear, Diana. We the teachers, know of your history and have figured a way for you to more contribute to are school. you really have no choice, for we we'll send you back to that place if you do not comply. see we have a group of students, here that are the worse. no respect, no care in the world...we need that fixed, so you are to show up after school in room C325, see you there, i know you'll chose wisely."

She blinked, her mind already panicing. it took all the will she had learned not to scream. not to panic right there in the class room, gulping she sat still, a bit pale and a bit, sick. she lightly tilted her head toward the teacher behind her. she was looking directly at her, with a smile on her cold crewl lips. Out of habbit, Diana turned her head and averted her eye, sitting very still, and very strait. not moving, hardly breathing. The rest of the day went in a blur, she barly new what she was doing. The last class of the day she had, Mr. Hellison, one person who understood her and saved her. As soon as she came in he stopped her. "D'Amour what is wrong?" his voice held worry and huskyness, It took a few moments to realize she was being talked to. "uh...um..." she flinched, if she would have even thinked to hesitate, or not give respect, as she just did, he night would have been filled with pain. He only smiled at her and hugged her, uncaring that the class was watching or, even that in this country it was illigle. "You dont have to say anything, understand? I understand. It wasn't your fault, it never was Ma Ceaire." his french acsent had me in a daze. "we will talk later. go sit down." I nodded and sat, the class was laughing as teenagers do, just causing trouble as always, but it wasn't fazing her any bit, for she knew true pain, true himilation, true soul sinking, torcher that she was forever going to have the scars on a heart that would never truely heal.

The class, didn't even waver as she felt her life fall apart, but she sucked it all in and sat proundly and did, the best she was capable of doing. After class she didn't even stop, to talk to the man she almost trusted with her very life. HER feet pound to the ground beaneth her as she climed steps up to the third floor. she came into the room panting and shaking, coming face to face with the principle. "Oh good, your here." she paused, as she walked toward the door where i stood. "i understand you know how to deal with this? yes? well then i'll leave you to it." she didn't even give me a time to speak, just like her life use to be. she left. Diana calmed down enough to walk to the new desk that she would now be teaching from. She sat down hardly into the chair almost colapsing it to the ground.

As she waited, she watched students file in. she watched their movements with expert eyes. some girls flirted openingly, some listened to ipods, and some just sat there sloched in there seats, looking as if they seriously wanted to kill something. boys, walked over to their friends and threw thngs. some chewed gum and all of them just seemed to not care, everything they where doing would have gotten them killed. something poked into her side, she looked down to see the dresser, she opened the jores and peared in, inside held torcher devises of all kinds and collars. on top where sevial permission slips already filled out and organized, on the top was a sticky note, saying "their lifew is in your hands" i smiled, so that is how they were going to play it, ok. dominace. "hey where is the teacher? was she scared or smethin?" a boy laughed and other's laughed. i sat up and say. "no she is here" they all look at me insanely and then laugh again. "the teachers pet? should have know. go run home and let us all leave." he got up and went to the door. i tryed to stop him but he didn't listen, these teachers where smart. As soon as the door shut, the shock system turned on, he touched the door knob and quickly jerked back, terror now shown on his face.

"i'm sorry but i had no choice in this either, they have it timed. it wont work until this class is over." i looked away as they all stared at me, then laughed. "oh well we'll just wait it out." they said and laughed, going about what they where doing.


End file.
